bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Peaceful Prophets
Group History (05/24/06) So, Peaceful Prophets was created one year ago to this day, it wasn’t all that long after the release of Halo 2 and the sudden destruction of peace in the regular forums. I waged war with Bungie Bashers every day I logged on to Bnet, but gradually, all the fighters started leaving, and all the people that made the forums a great place were hard to find. So I did some thinking and decided that I would create a group to get away from the harshness of that time, and to help all the young members find what they were looking for without being flamed into a corner. The Peaceful Prophets were born, and I came up with ranks and topics to start off the group with the new members I would go and look for, and with the help of the new members, we worked together to help make the group as good as it could be. Now a year is a long time ago, and I can’t find exact memories of the starting of the group and who was there to help us grow. But a few names do come to mind, people that I found on the regular Bungie forums and who I though could do with a break, people like: ohreally2324, AHHHHH GRENADE, Sonic John and dogbert 14 are the first members that pop into my mind of when the group was young. And although some of our earliest members have left us, there are those that still remain, and who have rised to greatness among our group, they have been here longer than anyone else, and have helped make this group what it is now, and continue to come up with ways to make it better. I am of course talking about TOBY3P0 and one of his early recruitments FlameSama1, both of these members drove this group as far as they could from the moment they stepped on board, they have shared their ideas and changed this group to help accommodate new things, and to help bring more members to the group. TOBY3P0 quickly became a great asset to the group and began to rise through the ranks, he brought in many new members and contributed to the group more than anyone else in the early days of the group. And the time soon came where FlameSama1 decided to have the first vote for who would join me as on of the hierarchs, and it was quickly proven that everyone in the group was greatly thankful for all that he had done, and he became the Prophet of Regret. FlameSama1 then started to shine, upping the bar and bringing many new members and coming up with great ideas and also helping out our allies. He has become one of the most active members we have had and although he didn’t win the second (and supposedly last spot of the hierarchs) I along with the other hierarchs felt that he really deserved a place of honour, so we created a new rank for him, one that he has chosen to be known as the Prophet of Fire. So many things have happened to this group that have made it a better place because of FlameSama1, indeed he is currently re-vamping many of the pages as we… write. He is a great asset to the group, and I fully believe that he will continue to be a great person. The person who got the last hierarch position hasn’t quite been around for as long as TOBY3P0 and FlameSama1, but when he entered our front door, he clearly showed he was interested in the group, and the ways we operate with kindness and a helping hand. Indeed he found us on Google, looking for a peaceful place to talk about Halo and he quickly joined Flame and Toby as the most active members, rising through the ranks and showing his support and occasionally giving us some advice. This appeared apparent when the last vote for the hierarchs came around and he won the election (by only a single vote) and became the Prophet of Mercy, he is another one of our great assets and we can always ask him for advice. These are most certainly not he only good members we have, members such as: Peonixworrior7, MChammer2324, Andrew 117, Axe of Bungie, Kwinse, Grim Cracker and Zone Ghost have all contributed to the group on a regular basis and keep the activity flowing. We couldn’t have an active or interesting group without the input of every one of them, they are always posting new things they may find, and keeping the members apprised of something they might find interesting. You have all kept the group alive, and you have all climbed the ranks for the time and effort you have put into the group. And you have also paved the way for our newest generation of members who have started to be active and be a great contribution, these members are: Sappish, falconxev (A very happy birthday to you, hope you have had a great day), Kamishi and The Godfather. These people are the latest addition to out group and have already proven themselves as great people to have in the group, I hope you all continue to be active, enjoy the group and help to make it grow. Finally, I would like to thank every single member who has come and gone, and continue to remain. You have given us all a place to talk about everything we want without the hassle of flaming and just plain annoyance. I thanks you for everything you have done and for all you have contributed. As well as our Allied groups, and dogbert’s High Alliance who have been with us since the beginning and we with them. We all hope you get your group back on track. So one last time, I would like to give my thanks to everyone involved in the Peaceful Prophets, who have got us through the year. And I hope you will all be here on the 24/5/07. This is a clearly outdated version of the group history, but Dragon has been busy with exams so he's been too tied up to update it, lol. About Peaceful Prophets Peaceful Prophets is a good, tight-knit off-topic forum. We not only discuss Halo and other titles for the Xbox, but we have forum games, occasional contests, and other items of discussion, we even have a weather thread. Rules Our rules here are pretty simple, we just want a friendly place for everyone to enjoy without any hassles. So to stay in the good books simply follw these few rules and do your best to help fellow prophets out. *Don't flame other members or in any way make this group unpleasant for them, you will be banned, jokes are fine but serious flaming will result in a ban or blacklist. *Don't spam the group with anything unnecessary, it serves no purpose, you will be punished swiftly, that's why we have the Flood thread. *Don't try to take us over, you will not succeed and we will report you to Bnet moderators. *Please try not to use vulgar language, this group was intended for all ages and it isnt needed, though Flame is known to bounce off the handle... *Please try and be as active as you can, the more active you are, the better the environment and the more active our discussions can be. *Finally, try to recruit new members when you can, all are welcome to our group. Ranks *Acolyte/Follower: A new member who has yet to become known to fellow prophets. *Young Prophet: A young member of our group who has much to prove to the nobles. *Maturing Prophet: A member who has begun to post and contribute to the group. *Acknowledged Prophet: A member who has done a fair amount of posting, contributing, and bringing in more members to our group. *Rising Prophet: You are becoming more well known and more liked amongst us. *Gracious Prophet: The same as a matured prophet but on a higher level. *Honour Guard: They are basic forum moderators, they can act as a spy if necessary and report back to us, the have earned the forum ninja status and the flaming katana as well. *Enlightened Prophet: Their job is to keep our forums clean and tidy, and user friendly. They unleash ninjas so you don't have to. *Peaceful Prophet: If you achieve this rank you have earned it, you have proven yourself amongst us, although there will only ever be three admin, you will be first in line in case one of us resigns or leaves. Hierarchs *Dragon X, Prophet Of Truth, Aaron the truthful *Xiahou, Prophet Of Mercy, Joseph the merciful *FlameSama1, Prophet Of Regret, William the regretful Other Notable Members *Andrew 117 (friend of Dragon X) *Axe Of Bungie (also FlameSama1's cousin) *Grim Cracker (inactive since the new hawtness; also Xiahou's sister) *Kamishi *Kwinse *Little Alex (friend of MChammer2324) *Matthew_Kaine *MChammer2324 *Pheonixwarrior7 *Sangheili Cobara (FlameSama1's alternate account) *Seppish *TOBY3P0 (former Prophet Of Regret; has departed from Bungie forever) *Dogbert14 - banned for starting the S/E war. Related Links http://profile.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=user.viewprofile&friendid=175444859 Dragon X's Myspace http://www.freewebs.com/flame-sama/ Flame Sama's Portal, Flame Sama's official website